Lea Michele
Lea Michele Sarfati (nacida el 29 de agosto de 1986) es una actriz, cantante y bailarina estadounidense de teatro, cine y televisión. Es mundialmente conocida por su papel como Rachel Berry, en la serie de televisión Glee, que le valió una nominación al premio Globo de Oro en la categoría de «Mejor actriz de serie de televisión en comedia o musical» y otra al Emmy a Mejor actriz - Serie de comedia, y por interpretar el personaje de Wendla en la obra musical Spring Awakening, de Broadway. Gracias a ésta última, fue nominada al Drama Desk Award. Biografía Lea Michele Sarfati nació el 29 de agosto de 1986 en el Bronx, en la ciudad de Nueva York; pero creció en Tenafly, en el Condado de Bergenthumb|left, del Estado de Nueva Jersey donde estudió en la Tenafly High School. Es hija de una enfermera y de un propietario de delicatessen; su madre Edith Sarfati es una católica italiana-estadounidense, y su padre Marc Sarfati es de ascendencia judía sefardí-española. Lea creció cothumb|lea michelen las dos religiones, aunque ella no asistió a la escuela hebrea y no tuvo un bat mitzvah. Michele fue aceptada en la Escuela de Artes Tisch de la Universidad de Nueva York, pero optó por seguir trabajando en el escenario. Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito en el escenario, le dijeron que nunca llegaría a la televisión "porque me veía demasiado étnica, demasiado judía. Así que tener la oportunidad de estar en esto es increíble". Lea audicionó para el papel de Rachel Berry cantando "On My Own", y sin querer, el pianista no tocó la parte del segundo verso a lo que Lea dijo "Hay que volver a hacerlo, voy a a hacerlo otra vez, y quiero que todos lloren", ante lo cual equipo, riendo, le dijeron a Lea que el papel estaba mas que asegurado para ella. Carrera thumbLea debutó en Broadway como suplente para el personaje de Cosette (niña) en el musical Les Miserables en el año 1995. En 1998 trabajó en el original de Broadway del musical Ragtime. En el 2004 interpretó los personajes de "Shprintze" y "Chava" en una representación en Broadway del musical El violinista en el tejado. Regionalmente ella ha interpretado el rol principal en el musical inspirado en el Diario de Ana Frank. A los 14 años también participó en la representación en talleres thumb|left|226px|Lea en New York tempranos y en Broadway de la versión rock musical de la obra Spring Awakening con Jonathan Groff. Cuando éste musical debutó formalmente en Broadway el 10 de diciembre del 2006 Lea fue nominada al prestigioso Drama Desk Award en la categoría de Mejor Actriz en un Musical. El 18 de mayo del 2008, Lea abandonó Spring Awakening. En julio de 2008 trabajó en el musical Nero en su presentación en la Universidad de Vassar; el 8, 9 y 10 de agosto del mismo año interpretó el personaje de Eponine en un concierto inspirado en el musical Les Miserables celebrado en el Hollywood Bowl (un famoso anfiteatro de Hollywood). Lea Michele puede ser oída en los casting de grabaciones de las originales Ragtime y Spring Awakening, y del revival de 2003 de El Violinista En El Tejado. El disco de Spring Awakening que incluye las voces de los miembros del elenco original, entre ellas la de Lea Michele, ganó el Premio Grammy del 2008 al Mejor Album de Show Musical.thumb Antes de su trabajo en la serie Glee, Lea sólo había trabajado en televisión (como actriz) con un personaje secundario en un solo episodio de la primera temporada de la popular serie policíaca Third Watch; el episodio se llamó Spring Forward, Fall Back y salió al aire el 17 de abril del 2000, y el personaje de Lea se llamaba Sammi. thumbEl 15 de diciembre del 2009 se anunció que Lea Michele era una de las cinco nominadas al premio Globo de Oro del 2010 en la categoría de Mejor Actriz de Serie de Televisión - Comedia o Musical por su trabajo en la serie Glee. El 17 de enero del 2010 se anunció la ganadora en la tradicional ceremonia de entrega de los premios; Michele no resultó ganadora, pero de todas maneras su nominación es considerada un gran avance para su carrera. En ese mismo año, el 22 de abril entregó un premio en los Kids Choice Awards 2010 junto a Cory Monteith. thumb|Lea en una fiesta thumb|left|216px|Foto Subida por CoryEl 30 de abril de 2010 la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Time anunció su tradicional lista anual de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo en diferentes ámbitos; de las que 25 son los artistas más influyentes del mundo. Entre esas 25 personalidades del medio artistico (encabezadas éste año por la cantante Lady Gaga como la artista más influyente del mundo) apareció de forma sorpresiva Lea Michele en el puesto 13; el ser considerada la decimotercera artista más influyente del planeta es una señal del claro éxito que ella ha alcanzado gracias a Glee a nivel internacional en muy corto tiempo. Para hacer más grande el honor, la encargada de escribir el artículo en la revista presentando a Lea Michele dentro de la lista, fue la legendaria actriz y cantante Olivia Newton-John (famosa por la mítica película musical Grease). thumb|Lea en los premios SAG 2012En el año 2010, protagonizó un comercial de larga duración, de la línea de productos femeninos para el cabello , Dove. En éste comercial, Lea Michele se interpreta a sí misma.El 8 de julio de 2010, fue anunciado que Lea era una de las candidatas al Premio Primetime Emmy a la Mejor Actriz en una Serie de Comedia, de nuevo por su participación en la serie Glee. La entrega de premios tuvo lugar el proximo 29 de agosto, justo el día de su cumpleaños. Los Premios Emmy son el máximo galardón de la televisión estadounidense, el equivalente televisivo a los Premios Óscar en el cine. Michele no resultó ganadora, ya que el premio fue concedido a la actriz estadounidense Edie Falco. Vida personal thumb|255px|[[Lea Michele y Cory Monteith en un juego de los Rangers]]Estuvo en una relación con el actor y cantante Theo Stockman, la cual termino hace unos meses.También conoce a Jenna Ushkowitz desde los 8 años. Desde muy temprana edad se mostro interesada en la música y en el teatro. Actualmente tiene una relación con Cory Monteith con quien comparte créditos en Glee. Trabajos Broadway *''Spring Awakening'' como Wendla (2006–2008) *''El Violinista en El Tejado'' como Shprintze (2004–2006) *''Ragtime'' como "The Little Girl" (1998–2000) *''Los Miserables'' como Young Cosette (1995) 'Readings' *''Nero'' (2008) *''Spring Awakening'' como Wendla (2000) 'Conciertos' *''Los Miserables en Concierto'' en el "Hollywood Bowl" (2008) 'Televisión' *'Third Watch; Spring Forward, Fall Back como Sammi (2000)' *''Glee'' como Rachel Berry (2009–Presente) 'Cine' *''New Year's Eve (2011)'' *''Glee the movie concert 3D(2011)'' *''Dorothy Of Oz'' como Dorothy Gale (Voz) (2012) Discografía Sencillos como solista > Sencillos en grupo Premios y nominaciones ;Drama Desk Award ;Premios Grammy ;Teen Choice Awards ;Premios Satellite ;Premios del Sindicato de Actores ;Premios Globo de Oro ;Broadway Audience Award ;Premios Primetime Emmy ;People Choice Awards UK Glamour Woman of the Year Award ''' '''Teen choice Awards. VOTEN EN LA PÁGINA OFICIAL DE LOS TEEN CHOICE AWARDS Y VOTEN POR LEA MICHELE ESTA NOMINADA COMO MEJOR ACTRIZ. TAMBIÉN VOTEN SCENE STEALER FEMALE(MEJOR ACTRÍZ ROBA ESENAS) POR SU PELÍCULA AÑO NUEVO. http://www.teenchoiceawards.com/tv.aspx Curiosidades *Ella y Jonathan Groff, quien interpreta a Jesse en Glee son buenos amigos. De hecho él la presentó a Ryan Murphy, y éste creó el papel de Rachel Berry pensando en ella. *Se tatuó la palabra Imagine en su pie después de filmar la escena donde canta la canción. *thumb|200px|Lea en los TCA.Poso con Dianna Agron y Cory Monteith, con poca ropa. *El 30 de abril de 2010 la prestigiosa revista estadounidense Time anunció su tradicional lista anual de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo apareció de forma sorpresiva Lea Michele en el puesto 13. *Lea apoya activamente los derechos de los animales. *Fue la cara de una campaña de PETA para concientizar sobre el maltrato hacia los caballos en la ciudad de New York. *Conoce a Jenna desde los 8 años. *Imita a Jayma Mays. *Cuando era pequeña la apodaban Lea so-faty(Lea la gorda) y Lea so-farty(Lea la pedorra) por su nombre Safarti. *Actualmente tiene una relación con Cory Monteith. Imagenes 540605 341652942555082 130080290379016 861443 745197883 n.jpg 9LY38HO54G Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine008.jpg TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg AYNNZZ50VX Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine002.jpg 33.jpg Gv.jpg Rachemspon.jpg 161552 600.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3d-Photo-12.jpg 000.jpg 000.jpg 10-lea-michele1.jpg 161552 600.jpg 33.jpg 331px-.png 38554 1538640108574 1312036836 1478066 4389574 n.jpg 404264 154336348011614 100003057508590 203654 776354020 n.jpg 540605 341652942555082 130080290379016 861443 745197883 n.jpg 9LY38HO54G Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine008.jpg AYNNZZ50VX Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine002.jpg De-Glee-a-protagonista-de-El-Mago-de-Oz.jpg Glee dianna agron lea michele.jpg Gv.jpg LEA HAHAHHA.jpg Lea-Michele-Glee-3d-Photo-12.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg Lea-michele-womens-health-cover-02.jpg Lea.jpg Lea31.png Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg Leagato.jpg Leaita.jpg Perreo.jpg Rachemspon.jpg TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Lea-michele-womens-health-cover-02.jpg Lea31.png TXBHV9YM6R Lea Michele in Prestige Magazine003.jpg The-Glee-star-Lea-Michele-in-Marchesa-dress.jpg Finnchel and Lissa.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-may17-012-m.jpg|Monchele *.* Lea michele y Cory Monteith paseando antes del Partido de los Rangers 302694 241502115905152 227923510596346 623924 252220793 n.jpg 301991 230868666968497 227923510596346 587288 1095690181 n.jpg 301449 241501925905171 227923510596346 623920 1141527882 n.jpg 300855 233304246724939 227923510596346 595037 1965459153 n.jpg 300400 230868713635159 227923510596346 587292 834792729 n.jpg 300200 233304860058211 227923510596346 595045 592250460 n.jpg 299686 233304043391626 227923510596346 595033 1083594633 n.jpg 298642 230868646968499 227923510596346 587287 1094967363 n.jpg 297411 233304920058205 227923510596346 595046 487250326 n.jpg 297134 241502062571824 227923510596346 623923 1620718413 n.jpg 376270 253839188004778 227923510596346 655520 3625710 n.jpg 375479 241502029238494 227923510596346 623922 1692136837 n.jpg 321088 230868680301829 227923510596346 587289 725485404 n.jpg 320664 233304946724869 227923510596346 595047 1181146553 n.jpg 320289 233304163391614 227923510596346 595035 2094374505 n.jpg 317015 233304800058217 227923510596346 595044 357728234 n.jpg 313884 230868703635160 227923510596346 587291 1317826779 n.jpg 308759 230868696968494 227923510596346 587290 1940518068 n.jpg 303990 233304190058278 227923510596346 595036 1409342880 n.jpg 385127 253838968004800 227923510596346 655516 1826222162 n.jpg 384751 253839254671438 227923510596346 655521 1936494677 n.jpg 384347 241501999238497 227923510596346 623921 1622436956 n.jpg 383606 257221394333224 227923510596346 662937 1080095224 n.jpg 380200 241501622571868 749536344 n.jpg 379837 253839038004793 227923510596346 655517 1585570808 n.jpg 377831 257221700999860 227923510596346 662939 888570240 n.jpg 377080 253838851338145 227923510596346 655513 283535213 n.jpg 376659 241502175905146 227923510596346 623925 1341550426 n.jpg 376378 257221977666499 227923510596346 662945 668477471 n.jpg 393971 287226691331041 130080290379016 736149 422097180 n.jpg 392714 241501842571846 227923510596346 623919 224108616 n.jpg 392683 253839081338122 227923510596346 655518 204997114 n.jpg 391459 241501765905187 227923510596346 623918 1240870107 n.jpg 391003 253839154671448 227923510596346 655519 1064108985 n.jpg 390800 257221584333205 227923510596346 662938 1871603571 n.jpg 388534 253838734671490 167002298 n.jpg 387829 241501675905196 227923510596346 623917 1181237579 n.jpg 387639 257221817666515 227923510596346 662942 366823564 n.jpg 385167 253838774671486 227923510596346 655512 1745537863 n.jpg 424321 287226911331019 130080290379016 736151 165596611 n.jpg 420147 310469365673440 130080290379016 785913 1110012733 n.jpg 420136 310467982340245 130080290379016 785908 903978633 n.jpg 418105 311451052241938 130080290379016 788346 205313956 n.jpg 417876 288674231187940 227923510596346 749189 487246709 n.jpg 407324 287443231309387 130080290379016 736457 1792853478 n.jpg 403291 287431414643902 130080290379016 736422 1868327282 n.jpg 402374 287436284643415 130080290379016 736426 824028834 n.jpg 402050 288674301187933 227923510596346 749191 1671851076 n.jpg 397310 287226831331027 130080290379016 736150 976504446 n.jpg 539714 332145673505809 130080290379016 839588 485630585 n.jpg 536075 332146113505765 130080290379016 839598 1289685102 n.jpg 532212 332145886839121 130080290379016 839594 1789539541 n.jpg 432179 310468632340180 130080290379016 785911 548555730 n.jpg 430397 287436211310089 130080290379016 736425 355061639 n.jpg 430287 310471479006562 130080290379016 785916 1744048056 n.jpg 427202 288674151187948 227923510596346 749188 310235666 n.jpg 425872 310468385673538 886888014 n.jpg 424349 287486154638428 130080290379016 736513 1283336542 n.jpg tumblr_m5h6ea1NEL1qjvgfao1_500.jpg 04bcfc63b53c07c0_22ad3e645a8493e0_lea-michele.jpg 9LY38HO54G_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine008.jpg 33.jpg 104-lea-michele-1295653010.jpg 220px-Lea_Michele_by_David_Shankbone.jpg 012410_lea_michele_Ac3.jpg 051810-lea-michele-400.jpg 540605_341652942555082_130080290379016_861443_745197883_n.jpg 542018_341652809221762_130080290379016_861441_1869480451_a.jpg 951294869985.jpg AES-030475.jpg AYNNZZ50VX_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine002.jpg c0844ad3c64c2759_leamichele_1202_2.jpg Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg FN7E2DALIS_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine006b.jpg Glee-Rachel.jpg img-thinglea.jpeg large_image-1.jpg Le6e5a-Michele.jpg Lea Michele --1.jpg Lea Michele In Marchesa.jpg leamichele1234.jpg lea_michele_black_marchesa_dre.jpg Lea_Michele_Glee_02.jpg lea_michele2100311--350x600.jpg Lea+Michele++Jonathan+Groff+png2.png Lea+Michele+2n8v6zd.jpg Lea+Michele+2n8v6zd.jpg lea-2.jpg Lea-32Michele.jpg 481352_368449819876395_1797780811_n.jpg 2007 Spring Awakening 03.jpg 255412_368717976516246_1431736022_n.jpg 283689_368717843182926_465734847_n.jpg lea-micheleajaja.jpg Grammys.jpg tumblr_m5q1qmgbjS1r820fno1_500.png 3569087 medium160.jpg 376270 253839188004778 227923510596346 655520 3625710 n.jpg 376378 257221977666499 227923510596346 662945 668477471 n.jpg 376659 241502175905146 227923510596346 623925 1341550426 n.jpg 377080 253838851338145 227923510596346 655513 283535213 n.jpg 377831 257221700999860 227923510596346 662939 888570240 n.jpg 379837 253839038004793 227923510596346 655517 1585570808 n.jpg 380200 241501622571868 749536344 n.jpg 383606 257221394333224 227923510596346 662937 1080095224 n.jpg 384751 253839254671438 227923510596346 655521 1936494677 n.jpg 385127 253838968004800 227923510596346 655516 1826222162 n.jpg 385167 253838774671486 227923510596346 655512 1745537863 n.jpg 38554 1538640108574 1312036836 1478066 4389574 n.jpg 387639 257221817666515 227923510596346 662942 366823564 n.jpg 387829 241501675905196 227923510596346 623917 1181237579 n.jpg 388534 253838734671490 167002298 n.jpg 388839 256520271069351 2021884367 n.jpg 390800 257221584333205 227923510596346 662938 1871603571 n.jpg Lea-400.jpg Lea421-Michele.jpg lea-mhele.jpg lea-michele.jpg Lea-michele_1303865307.jpg lea-michele-01.jpg Lea-Michele-2.jpg lea-michele-10.jpg lea-michele-240.jpg leamichele050410.jpg leamichele108624293.jpg lea-michele-actriz-de-cine-imagenes.jpg lea-michele-casino-party-02.jpg lea-michele-casino-party-06.jpg lea-michele-cosmopolitan-4.jpg lea-michele-el3.jpg lea-michele-fotos.jpg lea-michele-grammy-awards-2010_1_.jpg lea-michele-grammy-awards-2010_1_.jpg lea-michele-hair-golden-globes-2011-590bes011611.jpg Lea-Michele-hairstyl3.jpg lea-micheleLea-Michele-enjoying-singlehood.jpg lea-michele-marie-claire.jpg lea-michele-peoples-choice-01.jpg lea-michele-pic.jpg Lea-michele-tattoos.jpg Lea-Michele-wearing-Marchesa-Dress-02.jpg michele_lea.jpeg michele1a2710.jpg michele1f2211.jpg michele2o1910.jpg o-LEA-MICHELE-COREY-MONTEITH-570.jpg teen-choice_lea-michele.jpg tumblr_lzgajqkeY51qeo9wz.jpg TXBHV9YM6R_Lea_Michele_in_Prestige_Magazine003.jpg Lea+Michele+11th+Annual+Chrysalis+Butterfly+GzJiEeqgvuAl.jpg Leaglass.png Videos thumb|left|300px|Reite un poco!!!thumb|300px|right|Audición de lea!!!thumb|left|300px|El elenco de Glee!!!! Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores Principales Categoría:Invitados en The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project 2